Yo...
Yo... is the eighth episode of the show Spongeorama. Trainscript in the morning at SpongeTron’s house. SpongeBob, Patron L and Sandy Cyborg are seen sitting on the chrome couch. SpongeBob: So, guys. What do you want to do today? SpongeTron L: Hmm, I don’t know. We could watch a movie. SpongeBob: Sure, what’s playing? SpongeTron L: Hold on, let me check. to Sandy Cyborg and squeezes her breasts, causing lasers to shoot from her eyes, hitting Patron L. Sandy Cyborg: What the…what was that for?! SpongeTron L: Whoops, I forgot. behind her and slaps her butt, causing a keyboard to sprout out of her back. There we go. Now to check what’s playing. buttons. Hmm…oh, yay! The theater is having a special event today. All retro movies, dating back to the 2000s. SpongeBob: The 2000s? I’ve probably seen them, then. SpongeTron L: Well, let’s see what they have. You may have not seen all of them. The Simpsons Movie? SpongeBob: Seen it. SpongeTron L: The Dictator? SpongeBob: Seen it. SpongeTron L: Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice? SpongeBob: Seen it. SpongeTron L: Ooh, how about this one?! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: The Final Battle? SpongeBob: Wait, let me see that. Reads. “See Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fight Man Ray for one final battle to save the world. Last Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie. The ending will change the Mermaid Man series forever.” Wow, sounds exciting! Wait a minute. If this movie was from the 2000s, how come I have never heard of it?! I was a huge Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fan. When did this movie come out? SpongeTron L: It says here 2026. SpongeBob: Oh, that’s why. Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s go see the movie! SpongeTron L: Hold on, let me get the hovercraft. in front of Sandy Cyborg. Sandy Cyborg: No, SpongeTron. Don’t you dare! SpongeTron L: causing her to turn into a hovercraft. There! Let’s go! on hovercraft and puts on seatbelt. SpongeBob: Okay! on and puts his seatbelt, followed by Patron. The hovercraft then starts moving. Scene cuts to the Reef Cinema. The theater is now much more developed than it was in the 2000s. The theater is much more bigger and the screens in the theater are much more wider. The movies are shown to have much better graphics and animation. SpongeBob and them are seen watching the movie. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy can be seen locked up inside a pod from space. Man Ray: I’ve got you now, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Barnacle Boy: What are we going to do, Mermaid Man?! Once that missile hits, Bikini Bottom is done for! Mermaid Man: Who are you? Barnacle Boy: It’s me, Barnacle Boy! Mermaid Man: Who? Barnacle Boy: Barnacle Boy, your partner in crime? Mermaid Man: Partner in who? Barnacle Boy: We fight evil together? Mermaid Man: Evil?! EVIL! pod, causing it to break. Where is the evil?! Barnacle Boy: There it is! at Man Ray. Mermaid Man: Well, if it isn’t my old foe! Man Ray! Man Ray: How did you get out of the pod?! No matter, Bikini Bottom is still doomed! a button, causing the missile to shoot down. Mermaid Man: Oh, yeah?! a button, causing the floor around him to fall apart, making him fall out of the station and fall with the missile. Barnacle Boy: No, what are you doing?! Mermaid Man: If saving the world means risking my life, then let it be so! Barnacle Boy: No! out of the space station and grabs the back of the missile. The flames from the missile are burning him. Looks like this is the end, partner! Mermaid Man: Who are you? Boy burns to ashes. No, stranger! Sniffles. Stranger, I’m doing this for you! off shirt. The missile falls into his belly, causing him to explode. Man Ray: No! They foiled me again! cuts back to Bikini Bottom. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy’s graves are seen and they are surrounded by people crying. Their bodies then fall into the hole and the movie ends showing their graves with their logos on it. The screen then says “THE END.” The scene then cuts back to the theater. SpongeBob: Sniffles Wow. cuts to outside the theater where people are seen waiting to watch the movie. SpongeBob, SpongeTron L, Patron L and Sandy Cyborg are walking outside. Wow, I can’t believe Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy died. Fred: Wow, thanks for spoiling the movie! Nat: Yeah, smooth move! SpongeTron L: Well, time to get back on the hovercraft. Sandy: Oh, no. SpongeTron L: [ causing her to turn into a hover craft.] Get in. SpongeTron L and Patron L jump on and put their seatbelts on. The hovercraft then starts moving. SpongeBob’s seatbelt then comes apart. SpongeBob: Uh oh. hovercraft keeps going and SpongeBob is falling off. Crap! about to fall off then grabs on. Ahh! off until he falls off this cliff. SpongeTron L: SpongeBob! We’ll find you! SpongeBob: Oh, my head. then a door which was on the cliff opens up. A hand grabs SpongeBob from his butt and takes him in. SpongeBob looks around and sees a colorful city. A giant penis statue can be seen. Uh… and sees a male and female fish humping each other. Turns and sees a male fish making out with a female one. Uh…who brought me here? Ahh! a fish grabbing his butt. Fish: Hello, friend. SpongeBob: Where am I? Fish: You are in our secret village. We are considered to be sex offenders up in the real world, but here, we can do whatever sexual actions we want! And we want you to join our clan. SpongeBob: I’m flattered, really, but I would rather go back home. Strange Villager 1: I wasn’t giving you an option. him and ties him up to a wall. SpongeBob: Help! SpongeTron L: above the cliff. Did you hear that?! That sounds like SpongeBob! He must be down there! down, followed by Patron L and Cyborg Sandy. He’s not here. SpongeBob! Are you here?! SpongeBob! cuts to the village. Strange Villager 1: Come on, SpongeBob. Just join our clan and we can have a little fun. Strange Villager 2: Yeah, you seem to be a nice, sexy, little sponge. SpongeBob: No! Help! Strange Villager 2: Nobody can hear you. Just join us and have the time of your life. off his clothes. SpongeBob: Help! Cyborg Sandy: Gasps. That sounds like SpongeBob! cliff. He’s in this cliff! it with a laser. Sees SpongeBob being sexually abused by them and gasps. You creeps! Stop molesting our friend! Strange Villager 2: Ooh, more victims! Strip them all! the villagers run at them. Patron L starts squeezing Cyborg Sandy’s breasts, causing her to shoot lasers, while SpongeTron L comes up and unties SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Thanks, buddy! Let’s go! all run out of the village and get back on the saucer. Okay, this time, my seatbelt is on properly. SpongeTron L: Good! Let’s go! go on the saucer, not realizing SpongeBob is still naked. SpongeBob: Does anyone else feel a breeze? Patron L: Hmm, nope. they keep going, citizens are seen taking pictures of SpongeBob. Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kingshire TV Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:2016 Category:ElectroElf Category:Percyblu Category:Spongeorama Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts